First consider the expression for: $-4$ plus the product of $-5$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-9$ times that expression and then add $-4$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-5$ and $x$ $-5 \times x = \color{orange}{-5x}$ What is $-4$ plus $-5x$ $-5x$ $ - 4$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-5x - 4) = \color{orange}{-9(-5x-4)}$ What does adding $-4$ to $\color{orange}{-9(-5x-4)}$ do? $-9(-5x-4)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-5x-4)-4$.